


The application of tongue piercings on the personal anatomy of one's boyfriend

by AstraKiseki



Series: Carlos with a Tongue Piercing [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (As in not swallowing), Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POCecil, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Live Show: Condos, Tongue Piercings, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, um, have a piercing.  In my tongue.  Dorsoventral one."  Carlos opened his mouth, showing his tongue to display the hole for Cecil's stare before closing his mouth to continue.  "It's just out because we went out for dinner, and I always take it out because you can break your teeth on one and-" his voice cracked, "<i>God</i> I want to blow you with it in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The application of tongue piercings on the personal anatomy of one's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



> Frankly I wrote this in an hour and a half because the moment I brought up [the idea](http://astrakiseki.tumblr.com/post/96014674673/floating-cats-if-anyone-ever-did-fic-art-of) to Mixxy, the plot bunny bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go. Enjoy your porn, kids.

For as much as Cecil had referred to Carlos as perfect, Carlos enjoyed the compliments that had come as Cecil had gotten to know the truth.  Kind, smart, wonderful, handsome, descriptors that Carlos had often doubted of himself.  He had doubted them enough, especially in his younger years, that he had taken measures to attempt to rectify that.  Nothing as extreme as surgery, but he had worked out, altered his diet, different sundry measures to feel more... comfortable.  
  
One of those things remained, one of the few things Carlos didn't exactly regret (a scientist only regretted unethical or immoral decisions), but it had been awkward enough that Carlos hadn't told Cecil about it.   Even now, with Cecil sprawled out beautifully on his couch above the lab, with another tunic that should have clashed with his warm skin tone rucked up across his soft belly, Carlos's cock already stiffening with each deep, hungry noise coming out of Cecil and the wonderful musky smell of the perfume Cecil used, Carlos was thinking about _that_ , currently tucked away in his labcoat pocket in a little antiseptic vial.  And how much fun it'd be to take advantage of the combination of boyfriend and past events.  
  
He took a nervous breath, lifting his mouth from Cecil's neck and the pretty, rosy mark he had just left there (with a breathless moan from Cecil in response).  
  
"Hey, Cecil?"  
  
Cecil's twitching stilled under Carlos, his entire body taut under the softness of his clothes and flesh.  His dark, hooded eyes peered down at Carlos, a wistful smile playing on his lips.  "Yes, Carlos?"  The question rumbled out like thunder from Cecil's mouth.  
  
Carlos let out a breath, running his tongue carefully across his teeth.  This was it.  "Hey, can I try something a bit- weird?  It's a bit scientific, I swear!  It's a safe, well as safe as you can get in Night Vale, application of sensory apparatuses that'd be on _your_ personal equipment and I haven't done it for a while but I feel that it'd be to our mutual satisfaction if I-"  
  
A brown finger with a glittering pink nail stopped Carlos's babbling, followed by Cecil gently pressing his lips against the crown of Carlos's head.  "Of course it will be, Carlos.  But what is it, really?"  
  
Carlos swallowed, letting out a stuttery breath.  "There's been something I've been hiding too.  Nothing bad, I swear!  It's just back in college, we all do reckless things, you know?"  He fished out the vial, with the titanium barbell in it.  "I, um, have a piercing.  In my tongue.  Dorsoventral one."  He opened his mouth, showing his tongue to display the hole for Cecil's stare before closing his mouth to continue.  "It's just out because we went out for dinner, and I always take it out because you can break your teeth on one and-" his voice cracked, " _God_ I want to blow you with it in."  
  
Silence fell in between the two.  Carlos felt his heart pounding from nerves.  He had been such a _good_ boy in undergrad, avoiding anything risky beyond the piercing, and he had lost a few interviews to finding out he had exactly that piercing.  He didn't want to lose a boyfriend over it.  
  
"Oh."  Cecil's voice was flat.  Color rose up to his face as well.  "Can... can I take your hand, Carlos?"  Carlos nodded numbly.  He felt Cecil's warm fingers curl about his wrist, and then slid downward, past the belt of his loose pants to- oh.  _Oh._ "I would absolutely love that."  
  
Carlos scrambled onto the floor, unscrewing the lid to the vial and fishing out the piercing from the solution.  Cecil's legs settled on each side of him as he unscrewed one of the balls and slid the metal into the awaiting hole in his tongue.  Carlos could feel Cecil's eyes on him as he spun the ball back into place to set the barbell, then replaced the vial back in his lab coat.  He ran the familiar, slightly cold metal across his teeth with a series of satisfying clicks, his eyes shut.  When he looked up, he stopped, a moan caught in his throat at the sight before him.  
  
Cecil's expression was raw hunger and joy, even darker than just a few minutes ago, his hair still sleek and together.  The hem of Cecil's shirt had fallen back down to cover his stomach, but at this angle, it didn't matter.  Cecil's erection had tented the loose fabric of his pants, and now, Cecil started to unwrap himself, his breath coming in sharply.  "Just... so you know, Carlos, I might- I might go early.  Because oh merciful Masters, you are amazing."  
  
Carlos quickly shoved his hand down in between his thighs to stop himself from coming from that dark, sonorous rumble prematurely.  His cock throbbed against the oppressive grip as he caught his composure again, staring up at Cecil as he breathed.  Carlos finally moved his attention lower.  
  
The scientist scooted forward, eyes focused on the absolutely beautiful specimen of anatomy before him.  Like its owner, the uncut cock in front of him was neither fat nor thin, tall or short, jutting proudly from a nest of dark curls, with a shimmering bead of precome _because of him_ and God, Carlos wanted it in his mouth _now._  
  
Carlos lolled out his tongue and leaned forward, tracing the barbell along a dark vein on Cecil's cock.  Cecil groaned, his hips trembling as Carlos slid his hands across his thighs, pressing down to keep them steady.  Carlos didn't want to risk Cecil injuring him on accident by possibly bucking into his mouth unexpectedly.  
  
Carlos had _missed_ this so much.  The slick slide of skin across tongue, the salty taste of sweat on skin, the delicious noises from someone's throat.  And then there was one of the best parts coming up, swallowing down that wonderful shaft, and what came of that.  He rocked his head up and down, pressing the metal against Cecil.  Then there was the wonderful sensation of his lips being stretched out just a little as he descended down his boyfriend's cock, suckling hard before he rolled the metal along the underside.  Even when he broke away for air, his nostrils flaring, he rubbed the warming metal along Cecil's prick.  
  
Cecil's voice was becoming light, fluttering like a hundred wings as Carlos slurped away.  Carlos felt like there was almost nowhere else in the world he wanted to be right now, listening to Cecil beg and respond to his applications, tasting something musky and salty, and feeling that hardness rock across his palate and tongue, the metal now another point of pressure in the slick heat of Carlos's mouth.  He rose up enough to meet Cecil's eyes, leaving only the glans in his mouth.  
  
His boyfriend was almost completely _wrecked_.  His pupils were so dilated that his irises were nothing more than a thin ring of color before the sclera, jaw agape as he heaved for air, and the words that so easily tumbled from his lips dissolved in gasps of air.  Even then, so far gone, Cecil gave a watery smile, reaching out to run a hand though Carlos's tousled curls.  Carlos grinned back, an impish impulse coming to his mind.  He rolled the metal ball across the tip of Cecil's cock, the titanium ball dipping just a bit into the tiny entrance at the tip.  
  
Cecil cried out a fervent "Carlos!" as his hand convulsed in Carlos's hair, fighting against the pressure of Carlos's hands as he bucked in place, salty come filling Carlos's mouth as Cecil fell back, gasping for air.  As Cecil panted, Carlos leaned to the side, reading for the coffee table where the tissues were.  He spat out Cecil's release, then started to get up.  
  
Carlos got caught by the wrist, Cecil's grip trembling but still strong.  "Oh no, you don't, Mr. Scientist."  Cecil grinned, his eyes hazy yet still burning bright as he pulled Carlos down beside him, his free hand sliding up to Carlos's own hard dick.  "Now I want to see an application of _your_ personal equipment on me."

**Author's Note:**

> I generally hide in [a corner of the internet](http://astrakiseki.tumblr.com/) babbling to myself about disability, smut, puns, food, and other stuff. Feel free to come visit.


End file.
